


heavy in your arms

by dembovert



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dembovert/pseuds/dembovert
Summary: — "Eu te amo tanto," = I love you so much.— English is not my first language, so if anything is wrong just tell me.— the title of this fic is just a song from florence abd the machine. I'm not creative with titles, so I always put the songs that I'm listening to as I write.— mytumblr— feedback are welcoming! thanks x





	heavy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenagewicth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewicth/gifts).



Being sick sucks. Eric was with a reasonably high fever, snivelly nose, his aching back and now inflamed tonsils. Even he is wrapped up in all of his blankets, somehow he’s still cold.

Eric feels the other side of the bed move and a weight enters in his blankets. A fresh lemony aroma around him that he can recognize even with his nose sick. "Turn around" Dele whispered.

“You’re back” Eric mumbles hiding his face against the pillow so Dele can’t see his feverish flush on his face. “How was the training?”

“Normal. I think I’ll be back next week” Eric cheeks are red as Dele expected, and it would be amazing if he wasn’t so worried with Eric’s health in the last months. First the appendicitis surgery in december and when Dele went to Dubai, Eric got a strong flu, and now tonsillitis. It’s so frustrated for Dele see Eric like this and he knew that Eric was feeling doubly frustrated.

Dele come closer and runs his fingers through Eric’s beard, Eric shudders and exhale. “That feels good,” Eric whispers, closing his eyes. Dele feels Eric's whole body relaxes against the mattress by his touch.

Dele frowns and close his lips into Eric’s temple “Eric, you’re burning up.” Dele is moving away, "Don’t sleep, I'll be back," making his words an order and leaving the room.

Eric sits up slightly. He coughs and comes out dry, full of pain. He feels so sticky them decides take a quick shower. He pulls his legs from his blankets and shudders with the cold air hitting his bare skin. A slight wave of vertigo well over him, making him a little dizzy and grabbing the edge of mattress to keep his balance.

**

A couple of minutes later, he was feeling the warm water above his back when he hears Dele asking where are him. His throat hurts so much that he doesn't have a strength to speak loudly, to tell Dele he's in the bathroom.

Eric snorted funny when he feels Dele’s chest finding his back under the water. Dele's arms around his waist, giving light kisses on Eric’s neck. “I miss this,” Dele mumbles, pressing their bodies more firmly while water went down its path.

They took some time enjoying the silence of the bathroom, listening only the warm water noise coming down.

“I thought you had already taken a shower.” Eric said.

“I did,”

“I’ll make you get sick, Del” Dele could barely hear him “I don’t care,” Dele replied honestly. "Come on, I bought a soup for you. It's probably cold by now, but it'll be good for your throat." 

Eric nodded and turned to face Dele. "I miss that too," he said and bent to press kiss into Dele's neck. Eric hand trailed worn Dele's spine, leaving a trail of shiver as the other tightly gripped his waist. “So much.” Eric finished breathlessly.

Dele moan softly, feeling the desire tingling in his fingers to go forward but knowing that’s impossible any made out or sex by now. “I think that’s our record. Two weeks without kissing and touching you. I’m _so_ brave,” teased out and slowly getting away, turning the water off; Eric winked a smile and grabbed the towels.

**

A few minutes later they were dressed and back to bed.

"So, you eat your soup first and then we can cuddle and watch netflix."

Eric eyes the soup suspiciously. “Did you do anything weird to it?”

“What weird thing would I do?” Dele arched one eyebrow;

Eric shrugs and starts to eat.

Dele waited Eric finish the soup resting his head above Eric's thighs, playing with the strings of his joggers and exploring the scar tissue on Eric’s skin; thinking about nothing, the good warm feeling fill your whole heart. He always felt that his heart was too heavy to carry. With his background and his insecurity. But Eric came and then he feel like Eric never let anything down when he had him in his arms. Even with all of this bad things happening - with winter being a bitch. Eric, somehow become his home.

"Very good," Eric said when finished, reached the table beside the bed to put the dish. Dele got up and pulled Eric down, for him lie properly. Pulled the blanket over them both and turn Netflix on. He knew that Eric is gonna sleep anyway, it was almost inevitable due to his condition. Eric rest his head on Dele’s chest, wrapped his arms around him.

"Do that thing with my beard again," Eric whispers. Dele nodded and breathed, his fingers brushing Eric's beard. They could stay like that forever.

“Now shush and watch the movie,” Dele smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Eric sighed and said “ _Eu te amo tanto,_ ” knowing the effect that had on Dele when he spoke in Portuguese;

He doesn’t get to hear a reply and or see the smile that almost splitting Dele’s face before he’s was out to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> — "Eu te amo tanto," = I love you so much.  
> — English is not my first language, so if anything is wrong just tell me.  
> — the title of this fic is just a song from florence abd the machine. I'm not creative with titles, so I always put the songs that I'm listening to as I write.  
> — my [tumblr](http://el-tangoderoxanne.tumblr.com)  
> — feedback are welcoming! thanks x


End file.
